The Secret Coming
by JoanCampbell101
Summary: Another One-Shot of Michael and Kat. This one is a sequel to Coming Home


_This is for Anonymous57... It's not exactly what you asked for but I couldn't really think of anything. So I made another one-shot as a sequel to Coming Home. So I hope this will do. lol_

_Again please please please review. I really look forward to them._

_I still do not own Armywives :(_

Michael pulled the letter he had carried around for months out of his inner coat pocket. The edges of the envelope now shown wear and tear as it had been pulled out many times. Michael read his name written in cursive on the front of the envelope. As he pulled the letter out a familiar picture fell to his feet. Bending over in the seat he held on the plane he picked it up. The plane's lights flickered from outside the window as he seen his wife's smile. Kat stood bent beside him her arm around his shoulders. He could remember the seconds after when she turned her head to place a kiss on his forehead She had given him the picture moments before he deployed and he had carried it ever since. Now he kept it with the most recent letter she sent. Slowly he opened the paper and read her words.

_Dear Michael, _

Clarke told me you station was attacked a couple of days ago, I can't believe you failed to mention that in our last chat. As your wife, who happens to be in the military too, I expect to be kept in the loop on these things. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you can "protect" me from information to keep me from stressing. It just makes me worry you will be explaining this the next time we talk. But don't worry I have looked at all the reports that have even mention your station, so I still know everything that's going on.

The baby is doing well at my last appointment Dr. Harvey said the baby was right on track and my blood pressure has stabilized so I can return to part-time duty again. I know how you feel about this, but I promise I will take it easier than last time. Since I have had so much time on my hands lately (the bedrest you and Dr. Harvey put me on), I have looked through a couple of baby books. I really like the names Hannah and Clarissa. I am hope to get your ideas baby has become more active, if that's even possible. She moves around like crazy maybe she will be a hockey player like her sister.

Emmalin called last night she is doing well and has hinted that she may have met some one. Now please don't go over board with this one. We both now Emmalin has good judgement. She mentioned she would be arriving a little earlier to help get things ready for the baby. So you don't need to worry about finding someone finishing the nursery.

I hope you come home soon. I will write soon!

I love you,

Kat

If only she knew he would be home sooner than she expected. The plane was scheduled to land in four hours. It was going to be a surprise homecoming. He smiled as he folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. He leaned back in his uncomfortable seat still holding the letter in his two hands. Four hours couldn't come soon enough.

Kat had been growing restless for weeks. Luckily she only had a couple of weeks left before the baby would be making his appearance. Climbing out of bed she found herself looking in the mirror across the room. She couldn't get any bigger she would literally pop. She rubbed her belly and felt her Hannah or Clarissa kick beneath her hand. She thought about Michael and how he used to caress her abdomen when he had been home only a few month baby would kick and she would move his large hands to the spot it could be felt. He would smile from ear to ear when he felt the baby gently hitting his hand. He would talk to their little girl whenever possible, even at work, he would stop her in the hall and lead her into and empty room just to say hi to his princess. She missed Michael so much and thinking about him only made it worse. She was coming to terms with Michael not being their for the birth of their first and last child together. Kat had pushed it to the back of her mind since the day he left but as the days passed by she could no longer ignore it. Luckily Emmalin was staying with her until after the baby arrived. So she wouldn't be alone.

Emmalin's alarm clock pulled her out of her thoughts and she continued to get ready for work. Knowing that at her current rate she wouldn't it make it on time.

Kat was in the kitchen of the general's mansion, cooking breakfast, when she heard a car pull up the drive. Emmalin was standing next to her pouring herself a cup of coffee. Hearing the sound of a car door shutting both women looked at each other and made their way through the living room to the door. As soon as Emmalin opened the door to see her dad climbing up the step of the house, her face lite up and she rand into her father's arms. Kat followed behind tears in her eyes as all the worry disappeared from her face. It had been three long months since Michael had left and she couldn't believe he was home. Everything was going to be okay now. Her loving husband was home safe and would be there for their baby's first breath.


End file.
